


Prom?

by wckdflares



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Prom, Thomas has a crush on Newt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdflares/pseuds/wckdflares
Summary: After asking Newt to prom with the help of his friends, things go in a direction Thomas couldn't even imagine.





	Prom?

”You’ve got this man.” Minho flashed Thomas an encouraging smile, but the words did nothing to calm his nerves or stop his shaking hands that held a bouquet of flowers and balloons. 

 

”Brenda, Teresa, Gally, Frypan, and Harriet are ready.” Minho opened the doors that led outside where Newt and a large portion of the student body stood. ”Be out here in two minutes.” 

 

Now Thomas waited in the hallway alone, wondering how he’d let the girls possibly talk him into this insane idea. They’d all been friends since middle school and now senior year, they insisted that he needed to ”go big or go home”. Everyone knew he had a thing for Newt expect naturally Newt himself. 

 

He took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle hesitantly. He told himself he would be fine, that asking one of his best friends to prom in an extremely public way was no big deal.

 

The cool spring air was a relief on Thomas’ already burning face as he stepped outside. The plan seemed to already be in motion, his five friends holding their posters that respectively spelled out ’Prom?’. 

 

He felt all eyes trained on him as he walked right over to Newt, finally getting a look at the boy. He looked as good as ever with an adorable shocked expression on his pink-tinted face. Thomas kept a huge grin plastered on his face. 

 

”Newt…” Thomas trailed off, noticing Newt’s face changing to more alarmed than surprised. Newt didn't meet his eyes as his blush grew, his ears now bright red. 

 

”Tommy I…” Thomas felt like throwing up, glancing at his classmates who had pulled out their phones to record this ”promposal”. He couldn't believe had he agreed to this. Now his impending humiliation would be in front of everyone. ”I need to think about this.” 

 

The words felt like a punch to the face, not quite as bad as a blunt ’no’ would have been, but it still hurt. Thomas froze as people slowly left the scene, murmuring and whispering, leaving just the group of friends. 

 

”I need to talk to Thomas alone.” Newt suddenly declared to their other friends who hadn't said a word. ”Thank you for all of this.” 

 

Not even a second later, Newt gently grabbed Thomas by the wrist and led him away towards a couple of trees near the side of the school. The pair stood alone in silence, letting the tension grow even larger. Thomas set the flowers on the grass and was tempted to let the balloons go up into the sky. 

 

”Those are beautiful, Tommy.” 

 

”Teresa picked them out.” 

 

”You know this was the type of stuff I dreamed of you doing for me back in ninth grade,” Newt finally revealed with a nervous chuckle. ”God I had the hugest crush on you.” 

 

”Newt, I've liked you since ninth grade!” Thomas said in complete disbelief. 

 

”You're kidding me?” Newt sighed, shaking his head slightly. ”If I’d known you had feelings for me, I would have actually asked you out.” 

 

”Are you telling me neither of us was brave enough to ask the other out?” 

 

”To be fair, you didn't even come out as bi until last year, ” Newt retorted. ”I thought you were strictly into girls.” 

 

”Very true, ” Thomas smiled fondly. ”But you know now.” 

 

”You made that clear today, that's for sure.” All traces of a smile faded away from Newt as he walked closer to Thomas. 

 

Thomas stopped breathing when there was no longer space between them, he was pressed against a tree as Newt kissed him. 

 

Kissing Newt wasn't anything like the drunken kisses he’d shared with Brenda once or any other girl. Thomas shivered as he felt Newt begin to trace his fingers on the small section of skin that his shirt had pulled up to reveal. 

 

Thomas had just started running his own hands through Newt’s long blond hair when the other boy pulled away suddenly. 

 

Newt took several steps back as Thomas caught his breath, his heart feeling as it were about to leap out his chest. Newt stared at him with a look of what almost seemed like sadness. 

 

”What the hell was that?” Thomas had never felt more confused in his life. 

 

”Thomas, in ninth grade I had a small crush on you. By the end of the tenth and all of the eleventh, I was practically in love with you.” Newt blurted out. ”Then this year. Those feelings lessened and lessened until they, I don't know, vanished.” 

 

”You just kissed me.” 

 

”I know, I’m sorry.” Newt apologized. ”I just had to see what it felt like. I just had to see if any of those feelings were still there.” 

 

”Well, did you decide after leading me on right there?” The words came out much harsher than Thomas wanted, but he couldn't stop there. ”Are we going to fucking prom together or not?” 

 

”Thomas, I’m sorry.” Newt repeated. ”Thank you for this, but I can’t. I can’t do this when I don't feel the same way anymore.” 

 

After the outburst of words, Newt was gone. Thomas’ eyes landed on the flowers Newt had stepped on in his rush to leave. The balloons were long gone after Thomas let them go when Newt kissed him. 

 

It hit him again. Newt had actually kissed him. Newt had actually kissed him and rejected him in the same minute. This had definitely not been on the list of possible outcomes his anxiety-ridden brain had thought up beforehand. 

 

If he had only admitted his feelings to Newt sooner, would they be going to prom as an already established couple? 

 

Thomas had no idea and didn't want to think about it any longer, but he couldn't stop thinking of the way Newt had kissed him and the way Newt’s hands had felt on his bare skin. 

 

He would have to eventually. Thomas would have to eventually get over Newt, just like he had already.


End file.
